Por Enquanto
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ela pediu para que ele não morresse. – Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden – Oneshot – Spoilers do capítulo 212


**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ não me pertence, é tudo do Mashima, aquele lindo! -q -n

Minha segunda GazLevy pessooooas! :D Sim, eu ainda vou chamar ele de Gazille. Pode ser até Gajeel, ou Gazeel sei lá, mas eu prefiro Gazille, ok? :D

Fic baseada no cap. 212 do mangá. Ela é curtiinha, mas vocês têm que entender que é só uma pequena conversa que eles tiveram enquanto a Erza tirava informações daquele cara da Grimoire Heart, ok? *-*

Enjoy ;*

* * *

**Por Enquanto**,

Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden

* * *

Pensou ter escutado alguém gritando o seu nome no momento em que caiu no chão.

Segundos depois, ouviu o barulho de passos. De novo alguém lhe chamou, mas não abriu os olhos. A pessoa se aproximou e ele sentiu mãos pequenas em seus ombros. Não tinha forças para virar e ver quem era, por isso permaneceu de bruços. As mesmas mãos, com carinho, desceram do ombro para o braço direito onde o dano havia sido maior. A ponta dos dedos passou de maneira suave por cada corte para depois subir até seus ombros, apertando-os.

- Acorda... – Disse, com a voz embargada. – Gazille...

Ele suspirou.

- Está chorando, baixinha?

Ela parou todos seus movimentos quando o ouviu. Pouco depois, ele sentiu uma das mãos dela indo até o seu cabelo, fazendo um leve carinho. Poderia ficar assim pra sempre, porém, estava no chão... e ali não estava nada confortável. Ela o ajudou a se virar quando ele se mexeu. Diante do esforço que fez, ele permaneceu de olhos fechados, respirando devagar. Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado e, baixando o olhar, percebeu que ele tinha mais cortes do que havia pensado, além de uma ferida profunda no abdômen. Gazille abriu os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dela segurando uma das suas.

- Você está machucada. – Levy percebeu que não era uma pergunta, e sim, uma afirmação.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe.

Ele ergueu a mão que ela não segurava, e com dificuldade, acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar, secando uma lágrima que havia escapado de seus olhos no momento em que ele expressou sua preocupação.

- Pare de chorar.

Levy fechou os olhos, fazendo mais duas lágrimas caírem. Balançou a cabeça e só depois de um tempo abriu os olhos. Gazille observou cada um de seus movimentos, se sentindo culpado. A mão que estava em seu rosto caiu no colo dela que, sem hesitar, segurou também junto da outra.

- Precisamos cuidar de você. – Disse, mordendo o lábio inferior e evitando olhar em seus olhos – Vamos até o acampamento e...

- O que? – Ela desviou o olhar das mãos em seu colo e o olhou no rosto finalmente, vendo a sombra de um sorriso. – Os caras fortes estão vindo, precisamos...

- _Cuidar de você_. – Repetiu ela, completando a frase dele, corando levemente.

Ele parou de sorrir e ela apertou suas mãos enquanto desviava o olhar para o céu, dessa vez. Talvez, _talvez_, ela tenha se preocupado de verdade com ele apesar dele ter dito que poderia cuidar daqueles caras sozinho. Gazille suspirou. Quando a mandou avisar os outros, ele só queria na realidade tirá-la de perto do perigo. Ele viu como ela estava sendo atingida pelos ataques dos inimigos, e não conseguia pensar direito a vendo daquele modo. Ele teve medo dela se ferir gravemente, ou pior, ser atingida pelo seu próprio ataque que sempre pegava uma grande área.

Engraçado como ela poderia tanto lhe dar força, como poderia também, ser sua única fraqueza.

Foi tirado dos seus devaneios quando ela abaixou a cabeça e o olhou com carinho.

- Você não morreu.

Com esforço, Gazille se sentou. Olhou para ela e sem entender o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, ergueu a mão e prendeu uma mecha do cabelo azul atrás da sua orelha. Levy não desviou o olhar outra vez, ao contrário, manteve os olhares conectados apesar do rubor ter crescido em suas bochechas por conta do gesto dele.

- Você pediu para que eu não morresse. – Disse com a voz rouca, um pouco baixo para que só ela pudesse ouvir. – Está arrependida?

Levy sorriu, pela primeira vez desde que eles brigaram.

- Nem um pouco.

* * *

**N/A:** Go go reviews! Cinco minutinhos e você me fará feliz :D

Não vou dizer 'boas festas', porque acho que volto aqui antes do Natal com uma GérardErza –q

Mas se eu não voltar, well, boas festas! :D xD~

Kissus ;*

* * *

**N/B:** Eu fico tãaao boba quando leio suas fics *u* HIUAHSDIAUHSDIOHAIEUHDA

Reviews, ou tomara que seus presentes sejam uma droga –q E lembrem que a porra do natal NÃO SE RESUME a ganhar presentes, seus capitalistas consumistas dos infernos òó –oi #betarevolts


End file.
